a new face and a vampire
by mikeb1082
Summary: just an original story I came up with. I am also working on a capu3 fan fiction 'season' in which I am tying the anime into the manga. please read my first episode of that storyline titled: A New Evil and a Vampire. and please leave a review if you liked this and show support for me :)
1. A New Face and a Vampire

**Rosario + Vampire FanFiction**

**A New Face and a Vampire**

The day began like any other day at Yokai Academy; the birds were chirping, the halls were bustling and the new student was running for his life…. "Oh my God! What is that thing chasing him, weeee?!" "Get back here pipsqueak! You smell so good I could just swallow you whole!" bellowed a giant frog-like monster. "Just leave me alone! What did I ever do to you?" The frog monster just laughed and kept hopping after the new student. The student was fairly tall, probably around 6'2", and had dark black hair and looked to have a slightly athletic body type. He was dressed in the school's uniform and was wearing a two-strapped gray backpack. It was obvious from a first glance that he wasn't from Japan. "I just wanted to attend High School!" shouts the boy who is running for his life. "I think it's time for you to **learn your place!**" yells a mysterious silver blur that flies out of the air and strikes the monster with a solid kick to the face. The monster slams hard into a group of trees and lets out a roar of pain. "Now then, what are you doing out here?" The mysterious person turns towards the boy who is now sitting down gawking at the woman who had saved him from a giant monster with one kick. "I.. I um..." the boy mumbles. "Spit it out!" demands the woman. This woman is the most intimidating woman he's ever seen, yet also the most beautiful. "I'm new here. My name's Michael. I'm an exchange student from America." The mysterious woman stands there confused as to what he had said. _'Did he say he's an exchange student?'_ "What kind of monster are you?" demanded the stranger. "Mo..monster? What are you talking about? I'm not a monster." Michael says stunned at the woman's question. _'He's not a monster? Then that means he's a human! How did a human get transferred to a school for monsters?' _ "Um, excuse me, Miss? What kind of school is this?" "There's no time for questions. Follow me." The mysterious woman grabs Michael by the hand and drags him towards the school. "Wait! Where are you taking me? What's going on?!" asks Michael frantically and scared. "Shut up! I'm taking you some place safe, not be quiet."

"So he's a human like Tsukune?" asks Yukari. "How did he get transferred here if he's a human?" questions Kurumu. "I think he's kind of cute." "Mizore?! Where did you come from?!" scream Yukari and Kurumu. "I was in the vents looking for Tsukune but I stumbled on you guys instead." answers Mizore. "Good question. I haven't seen Tsukune all day." Kurumu says puzzled, putting her finger to the bottom of her lip. "He's been called to the Director's office." The mysterious woman chimes in with a harsh undertone. "Wait, if he's in the Director's office, then why are you out Moka?" "Because the Director told Tsukune to remove my rosary while he's busy in case any problems came up." "Looks like the Director knew something would happen. He must have known this guy was human and would be arriving today. But why would the Director knowingly let a human be transferred to Yokai?" Kurumu asks to no one in particular. "Who knows. All I know is that the Director asked me to come retrieve this young man and escort him to his office." Says Ruby as she pops in the doorway. Michael looks up from his puzzling daze at Ruby. "Alright, come on Michael. The Director is waiting." Ruby says with a smile. Michael slowly stands from his seat and timidly follows Ruby, looking over his shoulder the entire time. "Relax. No one knows that you're human other than those four girls, you, me, Tsukune and the Director. You'll be safe as long as we stick together." "What kind of monster are you?" Michael asks Ruby with his head to the ground. "Me? I'm a witch." she says kindly. "So are you a student here or what?" "Me? No, I work for the Director doing various jobs that he assigns me." "How did you wind up here working for the Director?" "It's a really long story. One that's filled with heart-break and joy. It's one of the longest stories I've ever had." Ruby says while blushing with both hands on her cheeks trying to hide the embarrassment. "Anyway, why did I get transferred here?" "Don't worry, the Director will explain everything in due time." Michael's shoulders slump and he looks disappointed that no one here can give him the answers he's looking for. Ruby and Michael make their way through various corridors and hallways before finally arriving at a giant, very detailed door. "Go on. Open it." Ruby says to Michael, who very hesitantly and shakily reaches his hand towards the door before it opens on its own.

"Ah, Mr. Sinclair. We've been expecting you." A shadowy figure appears in the chair behind the desk. "I'd like to welcome you to Yokai Academy. I'm the Director of this fine school," says the figure, "and this fine young student is Tsukune Aono." "Nice to meet you," Tsukune says with a warm, friendly smile on his face. "Tsukune here is a human, just like you. He will be your guide for your first few weeks at Yokai Academy." "Huh?" Tsukune asks puzzlingly. "And until proper housing is arranged, you two will be sharing a room together. Your things have already been taken there Mr. Sinclair." Michael isn't sure, but he thinks he can see a smile, or what looks like one, underneath the dark hood of the Director. "You two should get better acquainted with one another seeing as you two will be spending **some** time together." In the blink of an eye, Ruby, Tsukune and Michael are all in the hall and the room they were just in is nowhere to be found. It's as if the room never existed. "So, Tsukune, you're human too?" Michael asks. "For the most part yes." Tsukune replies, shyly. "What do you mean, 'for the most part'?" "It's a long story. I'll give you a quick run through on the way to the dorm." Ruby stands there heart-broken. "You took my line." she says to herself quietly before drooping her head and slumping down the corridor.

"So, you got injected with vampire blood? Does that mean you're a vampire now?" "Not exactly. I was only able to use the vampire powers that the blood gave me for a small amount of time. I have no powers of my own and I haven't been able to use those powers again so I'm pretty sure they're gone now." There is a brief silence where neither Michael nor Tsukune say a word or muffle a sound. "That is so … COOL!" exclaims Michael. "I am so jealous! I wish I had vampire powers even if it was for a few seconds!" "It's really not as fabulous as you'd think," Tsukune says modestly; "in fact, I don't really remember anything that happened when I had the powers. The only reason I know what happened was because I was told what happened. Occasionally I remember a small detail, but that's about it." Tsukune says as he rubs the back of his neck with his hand. "Oh Tsukune?!" Tsukune turns just in time to get a face full of cleavage and a sudden lack of oxygen. "I missed you today in class. Where were you? Are you alright? Did you miss me too?" *_CLANG!_* A large golden washtub comes crashing down on top of Kurumu's head and knocks her off of Tsukune. "If you keep that up Kurumu, Moka won't be the one to kill him by drinking his blood, you will due to your jumbo-sized jugs suffocating him!" Yukari scolds. "Grrr! Be quiet you pancake-chested pipsqueak! Tsukune loves my bodacious bombshells." Kurumu responds as he puts her arms in the air and folds them behind her head, thus making her boobs stick out even more than they normally do. "If he suffocates, I'll just warm him up with my lovely cherries and then make babies with him." Mizore says quietly as she hovers over Tsukune's body with her boobs inches from his face. "Back off Mizore!" yell Yukari and Kurumu in unison. The three girls start arguing and fighting over who is going to be with Tsukune while Moka runs over to Tsukune to make sure he's alright. "Are you ok Tsukune? Are you hurt?" she asks him while she helps him to his feet. "Yea, I'm ok. Thanks Moka." "Wait, you look familiar." Michael says, and starts trying to remember where he saw her. "Wait! You're the girl who saved me from that frog-thingy this morning! But you're hair is different and you're not mean and harsh like you were earlier." Michael stands there puzzled about this phenomena when his train of thought is broken by a light chuckle. "So you met the inner Moka earlier then?" Tsukune says with a small chuckle. "Inner Moka? What do you mean?" Tsukune and the others explain the situation about Moka to Michael as best they can. "So the person who saved me, the 'Inner Moka', is sealed away inside that necklace?" he points towards her rosary and Moka blushes due to the location Michael is pointing at. "That's right," Tsukune says. "And she's the person who gave you her blood and turned you into a badass, even if it was just for a few seconds? That's awesome!" Michael starts babbling on about how cool it is to have powers while the others just stare at him with blank looks. "He doesn't seem scared even in the slightest about us being monsters even though he was attacked earlier." Kurumu whispers to the others. "Yea, it's like he thinks monsters are the coolest things ever regardless of them being dangerous." replies Yukari. "Something about this guy sends chills down my spine." Mizore says with a smile on her face which blushes lightly. "Alright! I've decided that you're all my new best friends on campus! This school RULES!" Michael exclaims at the top of his lungs.

"Well here we are, home-sweet-home." Tsukune opens the door to his dorm room and steps aside for Michael to enter. "It's a bigger room than I expected. So, which one of those girls is your girlfriend? The pink-haired one, Moka, right?" asks Michael. "Um no. None of them are my girlfriends. We're just all close friends." Tsukune says skittishly while waving his hands in front of him. "You are such a smooth guy. All those hot girls falling all over you. How do you keep such a level head? I mean, if I were you, I would've given into temptation for everyone of those girls by now. Except for that Yukari girl. She's way too young for me." Michael proclaims as he plops down on his bed and lays back with his hands behind his head. "You know, that Mizore girl seems pretty cute. I'd like to get to know her a bit better. She seems closed off to everyone but you and your other friends, but I hope I can be as close to her as you are. She seems really cool." "Yea, she's cool alright." Tsukune says awkwardly without actually saying how 'cool' she really is. "Anyway, night Tsukune. I can't wait to start my new classes at this awesome school." Michael removes his shirt and slides under the sheets before falling asleep. Tsukune goes through his night time routine a bit slower than usual before crawling into his bed. He lies there, just staring at the ceiling and pondering the various questions floating around in his head. _'Michael seems so at ease here. I wonder why. I mean, he just found out today that monsters exist yet he's acting like a kid in a candy store. Oh well, I'm probably just over thinking things. He's probably a normal human just like me except that he took the news of monsters better than I did.'_


	2. Hidden Surprises and a Vampire

**Rosario + Vampire FanFiction**

**Hidden Surprises and a Vampire**

The next day started out normal for Tsukune. Besides having a roommate, he went through his morning routine and got ready for class to begin. At least one person was ready for class that is.

"Um, excuse me, Michael? You know class starts in 30 minutes right?" Tsukune asks to a quite groggy Michael.

Michael yawns and stretches his arms and back as he sits up in bed.

"Morning already? I haven't had a good sleep like that in a long time. I can't wait for class to start!" exclaims an eager Michael. He quickly jumps out of bed and dashes off to the bathroom, toothbrush in hand. He quickly returns and throws on the school's uniform while quickly running a comb through his hair.

"Ready Tsukune?" Michael asks.

Tsukune stands there stunned as to how quickly his roommate got ready and is kind of jealous that he can't get ready that fast. _'It would be so nice to get ready that fast. I could get a lot more sleep if I could,'_ Tsukune thinks to himself.

"Uh, Tsukune? Earth to Tsukune? Are you in there? Hello?" Michael waves his hand in front of Tsukune's face to see if he's paying attention.

"Oh, sorry. Yea I'm ready," Tsukune replies.

"Then let's go!" Michael yells anxiously and bubbling with excitement.

Michael and Tsukune talk about the academy and what Michael should expect to be in store for him. They talk for quite a while before seeing Moka and the others anxiously waiting for Tsukune.

"Hey Tsukune," Moka greets.

"Oh hi, Moka," replies Tsukune.

"Oh Tsukune..."

"Oh Moka..."

"Tsukune."

"Moka..."

"Tsukune… You smell so good today!"

Tsukune realizes that she wants breakfast. Same old Moka.

"So, can I Tsukune?" she asks.

"Sure, Moka. Go ahead."

"Yay! Thank you so much Tsukune!" she says happily before she lightly bites Tsukune's neck and sucks his blood.

"Get off of him or else you'll suck him dry!" Kurumu flies out of nowhere and shoves Moka off of Tsukune. She then proceeds to shove her breasts in his face, suffocating him.

"Don't worry Tsukune; I won't let big, mean Moka suck your blood."

"It's ok Kurumu, I'm alright now please let me breath." Tsukune tries to say, but it gets muffled by her boobs.

"Let him go Kurumu! He can't breathe!" Yukari yells before dropping a golden washtub on her head.

"Hey! What was that for? Tsukune likes it when I smother him with my breasts."

Yukari and Kurumu start arguing while Moka tries to make sure Tsukune is ok. All the while, Michael is just standing there awkwardly and feeling out of place. He decides that it'd be best to just go to class and wait for them there.

"I'll see you in class Tsukune. I'm gonna go ahead and meet you guys there." Michael says with a wave as he walks towards the school.

'_This is gonna take some getting used to. Oh well. I didn't think I'd get used to it over night anyway. Come to think of it, I didn't see that Mizore girl today. I thought she was always following Tsukune close by? I wonder where she is.'_ he thinks to himself as he walks to class, not really paying any attention to where he's walking. He keeps walking for a little bit while thinking to himself, and accidentally ends up bumping into someone by accident.

"Watch where you're going you idiot!" yells the guy he bumped into.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Michael apologizes and bows to show respect.

"Would ya look at that boys? Fresh meat. What do you say about teaching this newbie a lesson he won't soon forget?" the guys says while cracking his knuckles.

"H-hold on a second! It was an accident! I didn't mean to. So if you wouldn't mind, I'll just be on my way ok guys? See ya." Michael says nervously while he tries to back away from them.

"Where do you think you're going?" another guy appears behind him and puts his hands on Michael's shoulders.

"We were just about to have some fun." proclaims the boy to his right.

The three guys drag Michael off to an empty room far from the main courtyard. Michael is blindfolded, gagged and with his hands and legs tied together while he's being taken away. All he can do is pray and hope that someone comes and saves him. The group of guys throw him down onto the floor and take off his bonds while they hover over him with their fists balled and eyes glaring.

"Now that we're alone, lets teach him a lesson boys." orders the one who appears to be the leader.

"You got it boss." respond the two flunkies as they grab Michael off of the floor and start pummeling him with punches.

Michael tries to put up his arms to defend himself, but it's having little effect. He's still feeling the full force of their blows no matter what he does. The only way he's getting out of this alive is if someone comes to save him or if he had powers of his own. However, he knows that is impossible. For one, he's human and two, no one knows where he is. He's a goner before he could even start his new school.

'_I wish I'd never been asked to come here! I should've just stayed in America and gone to a normal high school. Who cares if I didn't fit in there either, at least I'd be alive!'_ many thoughts like these rush through Michael's head as he's being beaten to death. _'If only I could defend myself a little bit. At least then I'd live longer!'_ After this last thought, Michael blacks out. He's sure that means he's dead, but he wakes up a few minutes later to see the three guys who were attacking him on the ground and covered in bruises. Michael is confused as to what happened when he hears the bell ring.

"Oh no! I'm late to class!" he yells as he runs out the door and towards his classroom.

Class has been started for about 10 minutes when Michael throws the door open, panting with his hands on his knees.

"Sorry I'm late. I ran into a bit of trouble."

The whole class turns and stares at the new student who just barged into their class.

"Ah, Mr. Sinclair. You made it. Now why don't you introduce yourself to the rest of the class?" Miss Nekonome says with a warm smile.

"Sure. Hello everyone, my name is Michael Sinclair. I'm a transfer student from America. It's very nice to meet you all."

"Very good. Now why don't you take a seat. Hmm… Saizou seems to be out today so you can take his seat for today Michael. It's right next to Mr. Aono."

Michael makes his way to his seat but starts limping as he gets closer to his seat. He plops down hard into his seat and lays his head on his arms with a sigh.

"Are you ok Michael?" Tsukune asks.

"Huh? Oh yea, I'm ok. Just ran into some trouble on my way. I'm fine now." Michael says as he sits up. "I'm sure it's nothing." He says with a smile before collapsing onto the floor.

The class gasps at this sudden event. Shortly after his collapse, Ruby enters the room.

"Hello Miss Tojo, can I help you?" Miss Nekonome asks.

"It's a long story, but the Director asked me to come and take Mr. Sinclair to the infirmary." Ruby responds.

She walks over and tells Tsukune to help her take him to the infirmary. As expected, Moka and the other girls follow Tsukune.

After about an hour, Michael still hasn't woken up and Tsukune and the others are all waiting outside the infirmary. They're confused as to why Michael passed out in class and are starting to wonder what happened to him before he got to class. He had cuts and bruises all over his face and arms and his clothes were torn and tattered. They're all wondering if he got attacked by a monster before class. And if that's the case, they're amazed he's still alive.

Meanwhile, inside the infirmary, the school nurse, Ruby and the Director are standing beside Michael who is hooked up to an IV and vitals monitor.

"Mr. Director, what happened to Michael?" Ruby asks.

"He was attacked earlier by Saizou Komiya and two of his friends." The Director replies.

Ruby and the school nurse are shocked as to what the Director just told them.

"Excuse me, Nurse, but would you mind leaving for a second? I need to speak with Ruby in private."

"Of course, Mr. Director." the nurse exists the room and shuts the door behind her.

"Mr. Director, if that is true, how is he still alive? I mean, he is a human after all."

"On the outside, yes. But this young man has a great amount of inner strength that is hidden to even himself."

Ruby is even more shocked than before and takes a few, shaky steps backwards until the is against the wall.

"But that means he's a monster then?!"

"Not quite Miss Tojo." The Director says while he places a hand on the vitals monitor. "He is a human, but somewhere deep inside this boy is the strength of a powerful monster."

"What does that mea.."

The Director cuts her off before she can finish her question.

"However, that isn't all. Inside this boy is the power of not just one monster, but multiple."

Ruby is so stunned that she falls to the ground while holding a shaking hand up to her mouth. Her eyes are wide with fear and confusion.

"But, how? How is it possible for a human to possess the powers of a monster, let alone multiple?" asks Ruby with astonishment and timidness.

"I'm not sure. But this is the reason I had him transferred into Yokai Academy. He is no ordinary human. I will explain the rest in due time Ruby. But for now, no one besides us is to know about this am I clear?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Good. You can let Tsukune and the others know that he will be fine. Tell them as little as you can." The Director the suddenly vanishes and Ruby and Michael are the only two left in the room.

"Something tells me that we'll learn more about you very soon." Ruby says to herself while looking at Michael.

"The potential within you must be very powerful if the Director personally had you transferred here."

Right after saying this, Tsukune and the others walk into the room to see Michael hooked up to various machines and is wearing an oxygen mask.

"Wha-what happened to him?" Moka asks.

"He was attacked by Saizou and two of his friends before he got to class." Ruby answers

The gang's eyes shoot wide open and gasp all at once.

"But, if that's true, then how is he still alive?"

"If Saizou attacked him, then I'm surprised he's not dead."

Yukari and Kurumu ask with confusion and amazement while Tsukune just sits on the other bed asking himself so many different questions.

'_How is he still alive? Why would Saizou attack him? Could he tell he was human? What happened to Saizou? Did Michael somehow beat him up and that's why he wasn't in class?'_

"Tsukune?"

Tsukune snaps out of his trance. "Y-yes Moka?"

"What do you think happened?"

"I-I don't know. But whatever happened wasn't normal. And something tells me, that we haven't even begun to scratch the surface about who, or what, Michael truly is."


	3. Secrets and a Vampire

**Rosario + Vampire FanFiction**

**Secrets and a Vampire**

The next day comes, and Michael is still in the infirmary. Everyone is worried and wants answers. After their first class, they all rush to the infirmary to check on their new friend, but when they arrive, he is nowhere to be found.

"Nurse, where did our friend go?" Tsukune asks.

"Mr. Sinclair, the Director requested that he be moved to a different location to receive treatment." the nurse responds.

"WHAT?!" the entire group exclaims.

"It's a long story, but you can all relax, he's fine. I'll take you to him." Ruby appears in the doorway with a smile.

Ruby leads the group down various hallways and buildings, all the while having to try to answer the barrage of questions Tsukune and the others are asking. She answers each one as vaguely as she can without giving away too many answers or sounding too secretive. Finally, they arrive at an abandoned looking room in the basement of one of the buildings. Ruby opens the door and tells the others to enter.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Michael is in the room, laying on a medical bed and holding a video game controller. "This place is great! They have everything! Video games, awesome food, the best selection of anime and manga and so much more! Come on, guys! You gotta try some of this stuff!"

Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari just stand there with blank looks on their faces as they watch him yelling at a TV screen, saying something about 'camping little babies'.

"What's wrong guys? Is something wrong?" Michael asks.

"Ah, it seems you've made a speedy recovery Mr. Sinclair." The Director appears at the top of a staircase, leaning on the balcony. "And hello Mr. Aono, Miss Akashiya, Miss Kuruno and Miss Sendo. So glad you could join us."

.

"What's going on? What happened to Michael?"

"Relax, he's alright. He had a run in with Saizou Komiya but he managed to defend himself and fend of Mr. Komiya. However, Mr. Komiya isn't doing as well as Mr. Sinclair here."

"Wh-what? Bu-but that means that he beat Saizou? But how?! He's not even a monster?" Kurumu blurts out.

"That may be so, but there's something within that young man, something powerful that is hidden from the world and clawing at the surface to escape."

Tsukune and the others sit in astonishment and amazement. _'This new human has powers? What kind? If he has powers then does that mean he's a monster and not human? Where exactly did he come from?'_ All sorts of questions float through their minds as they stare at Michael who is now playing ping pong with Ruby, who truly doesn't know what she's doing. All that the others can tell is that he was attacked by monsters, somehow seriously injured them, was bed ridden for a day and now is completely better.

"Come on guys! You don't know what you're missin'!" Michael yells with joy and a big smile.

The gang smiles and goes to walk down the stairs to talk with their new friend. The director stops them just before they walk down.

"Keep a close eye on him. If you see signs of anything suspicious or unusual with him, contact me immediately." He tosses Tsukune an object that looks like a small radio with a little button-like transmitter attached to it.

"Make sure you keep that on you at all times and make sure that you get that transmitter on Michael somehow. It's a tracking device so I can monitor where he is at all times. That radio is for you to notify me if any of you sense anything strange with him, alright?"

The gang shakes their heads in agreement and walk down the stairs to meet up with their friend.

"How do you suppose we get that transmitter on him?" Yukari asks.

"I don't know, but we have to be careful around him."

"Kurumu, he's our friend. We can't treat him like he's dangerous." Moka scolds.

"I guess you're right but if he could seriously injure Saizou, then that means he's really powerful whether he knows it or not." Kurumu responds with a worried look.

"Come on, guys, we have to put that stuff we just heart to the side. He's our friend so let's treat him like it."

"You're right, Tsukune." Kurumu says while feeling bad about what she had previously said.

They make their way down the final stairs and join Michael in the festivities.

"See guys, isn't this fun?" he says as he lets out a cheerful laugh. "Wait a second, where's that Mizore girl? Isn't she with you guys?"

"You're right! Mizore isn't here?! I wonder where she could be?" Yukari puts a finger to her mouth and starts to think.

"She's probably already here and is just watching Tsukune from some dark corner or something."

"You're probably right Kurumu, but still. I mean we haven't seen her since Michael arrived here now that I think about it."

"Yea, you're right Yukari. I hope she's alright." Moka says with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure she's fine." Tsukune says assuringly.

About an hour or so passes until they all leave and head to the Newspaper Club's room to discuss their newest issue. They all toss around ideas for a while. Kurumu suggests fashion as usual, Yukari suggests an article on magic, and Michael suggests an article on video games and anime. All the while, Tsukune can't stop thinking about what the Director said and wonder where Mizore ran off to.

"Is everything alright Tsukune?"

"Huh? Oh, yea, I'm alright Kurumu."

"So what do you think? Should we do an article on the fashion in the human world?"

"No! We should do one on magic!"

"What's wrong with anime and video games?"

After Michael's suggestion Tsukune can't help but let out a big laugh which causes everyone else to start laughing too. It's during that laughter that Mizore finally shows up and enters the room.

"What's so funny guys?" she asks quietly. "So, did you pick a new article yet? I say we do one about various recipes involving the use of ice."

"Oh, Mizore, you're back. Where'd you go?" Tsukune asks her.

"Me? My mother called me and asked me to come home for a few days. Did I miss anything interesting?"

"Not really. What do you think about an article about video games, Mizore?" Michael asks with a smile.

The others aren't sure how to tell Mizore what happened, but they know they have to. They wonder how she'll react when they tell her that Michael had been kidnapped by Saizou and had been seriously injured. And how would she react when they told her that Michael hurt Saizou even worse than he was. And how would she react when they told her that Michael had an insane amount of hidden powers that **he** isn't even aware of.

"I think that'd be interesting. We haven't really done any articles that were for guys," Mizore says with a smile.

"Awesome! Let's get started!" Michael starts running around the room, collecting blank papers and starts writing like the wind.

"Hey Michael?"

"Yea Tsukune?"

"You said you're from America, right?"

"Yep. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you're writing in Japanese."

"Huh?" Michael looks down to see lots of Japanese writing all over the paper. What puzzles him even more is that he can **read** all of it.

"What the…? How can I read this and how was I able to write it? Oh well. Guess I'm bilingual." Michael starts laughing and rubbing the back of his neck while the others stand in disbelief.

"Well are we gonna start working on the article or not?" Michael says with a smile to the rest of the Newspaper Club.

They start working on their latest article for a little while until Moka realizes something.

"Hey guys, where's Gin?"

"He's probably just spying on unsuspecting girls again." Kurumu says.

"Actually, he went home for a few days. His parents called and told him that it was very important that he come home right away."

"Miss Nekonome? Do you know why his parents asked him to come home?"

"*Meow*? No, not really. All I know is that they requested he return home for a few days. You can ask him when he returns. He should be back by this time tomorrow." Miss Nekonome then leaves to go who know where.

"Something seems odd. First Mizore gets called home, then Gin. What's going on?" Kurumu asks quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I don't know, but this is all confusing. Michael shows up, Mizore gets called home, Michael severely injures Saizou, then Gin gets called home? What's going on?" Tsukune says even quieter than Kurumu's question.

"What was that Tsukune? Did you say something about me?" Michael asks him.

"What? Oh, no. It's nothing, really." _'Could Michael have something to do with Gin and Mizore both being called home? It's odd but something doesn't feel right.'_

"Tsukune?"

"Yes, Moka?"

"Um, I was just wondering, but can I have a snack?" she asks with a blushed face.

"Sure Moka. Go right ahead."

"Yay! Thank you so much, Tsukune! *Omm*" She bites his neck as gently as she can and starts drinking his blood.

"You know, Moka, it doesn't really hurt anymore when you do this." Moka stops and blushes when Tsukune tells her this.

"Oh, Tsukune"

"Oh, Moka"

"Tsukune"

"Moka"

They lean in towards each other and get closer and closer until they get within a few inches of each other's lips. _'Am I finally gonna kiss Moka? I've waited so long for this moment.'_ Just before their lips could touch, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore yank Tsukune back into his chair and start yelling at Moka while rubbing Tsukune's arms and chest. Michael lets out a big laugh which becomes contagious and soon, everyone else is laughing loudly.

.

The end of the day comes and everything went seems to have went well without any problems. However, the day isn't finished yet. Michael decided to head back to the dorm ahead of the others and take a long shower and get to sleep early. Michael can't help but shake the feeling that Tsukune and the others are hiding something from him.

'_What is it that they aren't telling me? Did I do something wrong? Are they mad at me? Do they even consider me their friend?_ Many different thoughts pass through his head on his long walk to the dorm. He reaches the dorms, but decides to take a walk so he can get some of the thoughts under control. He ends up taking a walk down by the bus stop. He gazes out over the ocean for what seems like hours.

"Hey kid." A mysterious voice calls out behind Michael. Michael turns to see the school's bus driver behind him smoking a cigar.

"How ya holdin up? Wanna go home yet?" says the bus driver with a devilish smirk.

"Me? Go home? Fat chance. I love it here. It really cool and I've already met some really nice people."

"You sure are a brave kid for wanting to stick around even after almost dying on your very first day."

"Thanks. But I think I'll be fine."

"Alright, kid. If you need anything, you know where I'll be."

The mysterious man disappears without a trace and Michael is left there, just staring out at the ocean.

"Alright, I think it's time I headed back to the dorms." He stands up to go back, but when he turns around, the three guys from the other day are behind him.

"You think you can get away with assaulting us without any punishment?" says Saizou, who has a bandage wrapped around his head and his arm in a sling. The others are very similarly injured. One of them has a broken leg with bandaged ribs and the other has two broken legs and a broken arm.

"What do you guys want? I don't even know what happened?" Michael pleads. "Besides, you guys don't look like you're in any condition to fight."

"We aren't, but **he** is!" Saizou points to a big, shadowy figure quickly plummeting out of the sky and headed straight towards Michael.

"There's nowhere for you to run! Now** DIE!**"

Michael closes his eyes hard and waits for his imminent death. Suddenly, he feels an ice-cold chill overcome the area and sees that the shadowy figure's wings have been punctured by what looks to be giant shards of ice. However, he also realizes that it's falling even faster now so there's no chance he can escape. _'Is this it? Am I really gonna die here? Now?'_ Brief thoughts pass through his head before he hears the crashing sound of the figure smashing into the ground. However, he notices that he's alive and not squished under the figure. _'What happened? How am I alive?'_

"So, you're the newest member of the Newspaper Club? You're taller than I expected. My name's Gin. Nice to meetcha."

Michael turns to see a werewolf wearing the school's uniform behind him.

"You're the one who saved me? Thank you so much! Oh wow! You're so cool! A real-life werewolf! How **awesome**! I wish I could be like you!"

Instead of being happy to be alive, Michael seems to be overcome with excitement about meeting a werewolf. Gin jus stands there with an awkward smile as Michael keeps babbling on about how cool he thinks he is.

"I'm not the only one who saved your life you know," Gin tells Michael.

"Huh?" Michael turns to see Mizore hiding behind a tree with her right hand turned into an ice claw.

"You saved me too Mizore? So that was you who punctured its wings with those ice shards? That is so cool!" Michael exclaims just as excited as he was when he thanked Gin.

"Don't mention it. You should get back to the dorm. Gin and I can take these losers from here."

"Right. Thanks again guys." Michael runs off down the path back to the dorm. _'Those two are so cool! I wish I could be like them! That would be epic! I'd be able to use those awesome powers to protect myself and my friends and not have to worry about being picked on anymore!'_ However, just as he finishes that last thought, a strange pain shoots up Michael's right side and he instantly folds over in pain. He drops down on his knees and the pain gets even worse. He lets out an ear-shattering scream of pain before he blacks out. The last thing he remembers seeing is an eerie looking man in a white cloak standing in front of him.


	4. Worries and a Vampire

**Worries and a Vampire**

The next day at Yokai Academy, Tsukune can't help but wonder what happened to his new roommate. Michael headed back before he did, but he never showed up at their room.

"Are you ok, Tsukune?" Moka asks.

"Yea. It's just that Michael didn't show up to our room at all last night."

"That's odd. Didn't he head back before we did?"asks Kurumu.

"Mhm. And that's what's got me worried. If he left before we did, he should've been asleep by the time I got back but he wasn't even in our room at all."

"I wonder what happened?" Yukari asks with a worried face.

"I found him sitting by the bus stop last night." says Mizore as she pops out from behind a nearby tree.

"Seriously? You don't think he went back to the human world do you?"

"I don't think so, Kurumu. He seemed to be really excited about being here so I doubt he'd want to leave it behind after being that energetic." Tsukune assures her.

"Do you know anything else about what happened to him Mizore?" Moka asks.

"He was ambushed by Saizou. Luckily Gin and I showed up to keep him safe." she says, answering Moka's question.

Tsukune, Moka, Yukari and Kurumu all have a scared, nervous look spread across their faces.

"But I thought Saizou was seriously injured from the last time he assaulted Michael."

"He was. He had someone else attack Michael for him." Gin says, approaching the group from behind.

"Gin!" the entire group, minus Mizore, exclaims.

"Michael was just staring out over the ocean when Saizou and his lackies ambushed him from behind. They all looked really banged up so it's no wonder that Saizou recruited the help of someone else to fight for him. You said Michael was the one who did that to them? What kind of monster is he?"

"It's a long story, Gin. We'll fill you in when we meet to discuss the paper." Tsukune responds.

.

All through their classes, Tsukune can't stop thinking about what could've happened to his newest friend after he escaped. _'Did he get attacked by someone else? Did someone kidnap him to get to me?'_ The bell for their last class finally rang and everyone in the Newspaper Club rushed to their meeting room so they could discuss their newest issue and possibilities of what happened to Michael.

"He's a human?!" yells Gin.

"Hey, keep it down! Do you want the entire school to think there's a human on campus? Then Michael surely will be eaten, so keep it down!" Kurumu quickly replies, punching Gin on the right side of his face.

"Sorry," Gin says, rubbing his cheek. "So if he's a human, then how did he do that much damage to Saizou and the other two guys? I mean, only a super powerful monster could've done that much damage."

"We know. We're just as confused as you are about that. And on top of that, the Director is the one who had him transferred here in the first place. He's also the one who took Michael to a hidden location for treatment after the ordeal. He told us that Michael has some 'hidden powers' locked deep within his body that he doesn't even know about. The Director told us not to let Michael know about it either," Tsukune says to Gin.

"Hey Gin, why did your folks call you home by the way? Did they find out about you taking pictures of girls undressing?" asks Kurumu with a smirk on her face.

"What?! No! Thank God they didn't find that out. They called me home for something that I can't tell you about." Gin replies with a somber voice with his face looking towards the floor.

The others aren't sure what to think when he says this. They've never seen Gin so serious, or depressed. Something important must've happened.

.

They all decide to try to not worry about Michael's whereabouts and to work on finishing the articles they started the day before. They're all about to finish up their meeting for the day when Michael suddenly opens the door.

"Hey, guys! What's up? I'm glad you're still here. Did I miss anything?" he says with a smile on his face.

Tsukune and the others just sit there for a second, stunned that their friend who went missing after being attacked the night before suddenly shows up acting like nothing happened.

"What's everyone looking at me like that for? Is something wrong?"

"What happened to you?"

"Where were you?"

"Are you ok?"

Michael gets bombarded with questions from everyone, who rush up to him. Everyone besides Gin and Mizore, who exchange serious looks before calmly walking up to Michael.

"Geez, guys. One at a time. Yes I'm alright. As for what happened to me, I'm not sure. I was attacked by those weirdo's from the other day and this evil looking giant bird-thingy when Mizore and that guy saved me." He points to Gin, since he hasn't really been introduced to him.

"The name's Gin. You must be Michael." he says with an unusually serious tone.

"Thanks again for saving me you two. I owe you one."

"Don't mention it. Any friend of Tsukune's is a friend of mine." Gin says.

"I'll keep that in mind." Mizore says.

"Mizore!" yells the others.

"I was kidding." she defends herself with a tiny smile.

"So where did you go after you left the ocean?" Moka asks Michael.

"I was on my way back to the dorms when I got a massive pain deep in my gut. I fell to my knees in pain, then I don't remember anything. I woke up in Tsukune's room about an hour ago."

"Seriously?! That doesn't sound good. If you were on your way back to the dorms and passed out, how did Gin or Mizore not see you when they went to the dorms? And how did you get in Tsukune's room? Cause if you don't remember what happened after you blacked out, that means someone had to take you there." Kurumu and the others keep bombarding him with various questions and statements like this until he's finally had enough.

"Look, I don't know what happened or how I got to Tsukune's. I don't know where I disappeared to after passing out and I don't know who took me. All I know is that I passed out in pain and then woke up in my bed. I'm just as confused as you guys are, if not more confused." Michael says with a slightly aggravated tone and look on his face.

*Sigh* "Look, I'm sorry I just snapped like that on you guys, but I've been through a hell of a lot since getting here so I guess I'm a big on edge." he apologizes.

"No, we should be the ones apologizing. We know you've been through a lot and we know we aren't really helping. Let's just forget about it and try to make the rest of the day fun." Moka says.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Michael says with a smile. "So what do you guys wanna do?"

"Why don't we all go ask Miss Nekonome if we can take a field trip to the human world later this week? We can go to the beach and maybe even go shopping!"

"That sounds like a great idea Kurumu. But, are you sure you don't just wanna go shopping?"

"Now, Yukari, why would you say something like that? I'm sure Michael's never been to that area of the human world so he probably wants to explore some. Shopping is just a bonus." she says, defending herself and sticking her tongue out slightly and winking at Yukari.

.

They all exit their meeting room and proceed to ask Miss Nekonome if they can go to the human world. She agrees and that makes everyone happy, especially Kurumu. Afterwards, they all decide to go to the cafeteria and catch dinner together before heading their separate ways for the night. Lying in bed, Michael can't stop thinking about tomorrow and is anxious to visit the human side of Japan.

'_I've always wanted to visit Japan. This is going to be great! I can go sight-seeing, go to the beach and maybe even pick up some souvenirs for my family back in America. Come to think of it, I wonder how they're doing. I should probably give them a call after we get back tomorrow. But if I'm this excited, how come I can't help but feel like tomorrow is going to be anything but fun? Oh well, I'm probably just over thinking things.'_

That last thought runs through his head before falling asleep. Sadly for him, though, his night was far from over.


	5. Nightmares and a Vampire

**Nightmares and a Vampire**

For the past few days, Michael had been in and out of the infirmary and been attacked by Saizou twice, and he hadn't even gotten to go to one full day of classes yet. Sadly for him, things were just starting to get even crazier.

The night before the Newspaper Club's big trip, Michael had dreamt of what could be in store for him and what new adventures he would have. He started by dreaming about the beach and how beautiful the ocean, and the girls, would look. He'd be the first to admit that he admires beauty. He dreamt of playing volleyball with his new friends, playing in the ocean and possibly even visiting Witch Hill, the place where Tsukune and his friends met Ruby and it was said to have the most beautiful sunflowers you could ever see. All of these thoughts brought a smile to his face.

Next, Michael dreamt of all the different stores they would go to and all of the different souvenirs he would get for his family back home in America. He was excited to see what kind of clothes they wore in Japan and was looking forward to buying some new clothes and anything else that caught his eye. While he was dreaming about trying on new clothes, he could see a shadowy figure in the mirror out of the corner of his eye. _'Oh well. It was probably nothing,'_ he told his dream self.

Now, he was dreaming about seeing all of the other sites they would see/visit while they were in the human world. Would they go to an amusement park? Or maybe they'd go to a bath house? _'I'd never been to a bath house before. From what I've seen on TV and in the movies, they look like a great place to go to for relaxation and tranquility. After these last few days, I could use some of that. Scratch that; __**a lot**__ of that!'_

First they were at an amusement park. They were playing the various carnival games and riding the roller coasters and other rides. The entire time, the same shadowy figure kept popping up in various spots. Next, Michael found himself relaxing in the bath house and enjoying the nice hot water. But as he was getting out, the shadowy figure appeared again, only this time, Michael could make out his shape and could tell that, whatever it was, it wasn't human. Just when Michael had dreamt of every possibility for tomorrow and thought he would wake up any minute, everything went completely blank.

.

Tsukune was sleeping peacefully and it was about 4:21 AM. He was having another dream about the inner Moka again. Those dreams always were the happiest, but scared him the most at the same time. If either Moka ever found out, he would die. Outer Moka would cry and he'd want to kill himself for making her cry and inner Moka would smash his head in with one swift kick for fantasizing about her. Either way, he would be in some serious shit. Just as he was leaning in to kiss Moka, he was abruptly awakened by his roommate screaming and panting furiously.

"Michael, what's wrong?"

"Th-this shadowy figure kept following me from dream to dream. It kept showing up more and more each time my dream switched and it was directly behind me at one point. That's when I woke up screaming."

"Are you ok? You're sweating really bad."

Michael reaches the back of his hand up to his forehead and wipes the sweat off. But as he brings his hand back down, he notices that sweat wasn't the only thing he had on the back of his hand. Michael's face turns whiter than snow when he realizes that there were traces of blood mixed in with the sweat.

"What is it?" Tsukune asks him.

Still stunned by the sight of his own blood, Michael remains silent and sits there in silence. Worried about his friend, Tsukune get out of his bed to go over and check on Michael. He doesn't need to get too close to see the murky crimson on Michael's hand.

"Is that blood? Why are you bleeding?"

"I-I-I…."

"It's ok. We'll get you to the infirmary right away."

"You can't Tsukune. It's late at night and no one will be there." Mizore says from outside from a tree branch that is close to the same height level as Tsukune's window.

"Mi-Mizore?! How long have you been out there?" Tsukune says hesitantly at the shock of Mizore watching him sleep.

"For about a few hours. But we need to get Michael some help."

"You're right. And I know just the person who can help him and possibly give us some answers."

Mizore and Tsukune help Michael, who staggers with each step he takes, out of the dorm and off down the path leading to the school.

"I can take him from here Mizore. You go get the others. You know where to meet us."

Mizore nods her head and runs off towards the dorms to let their friends know what happened to Michael and where to meet up with Tsukune.

At this point, Michael has just about passed out from shock, but is conscious enough to form one last sentence before blacking out.

"Tsu-Tsukune, make sure you take care of the others and have fun on the trip tomorrow."

This scares Tsukune so much, that he somehow unlocks a small amount of vampire powers left behind from Moka's blood. He uses this strength to dash towards the school with such speed that a cheetah would be left in the dust. Tsukune quickly maneuvers the hallways and takes the staircases in a single bound. It's not long before he kicks in the door of the Director's office.

"Mikogami!" Tsukune yells with a demonic tone to his voice.

"Ah, I see that it's finally started. Quickly, come with me and bring your friend." The Director motions for Tsukune to follow him as he flips a switch under his desk and a secret door opens.

The Director leads Tsukune down a long, spiraling staircase which opens up to a large, dark room with various pieces of medical equipment, monitors, and a giant stone slab with weird markings on it lying in the middle of the room.

"Wh-what is all of this?" Tsukune asks as his vampire powers start to fade.

"This, my dear boy, is a special medical chamber designed specifically for Michael."

"Why? Why would you have all of this built specifically for him?" Tsukune asks before he realizes the underlying factor. "You **knew** this would happen! You knew Michael would come here one day and you knew that he would end up like this!"

"Of course I knew. Why do you think I had him transferred here in the first place? I knew that this was the only place in either the human world or monster world that would be able to treat someone with his _unique_ condition." Mikogami says with a slightly sadistic smirk.

"But why? What exactly is happening to him?"

"Why he's finally becoming a monster of course." Mikogami says this with an arrogant tone to his voice as he snaps his fingers. Large medical lights turn on and doctors and nurses appear out of nowhere and take Michael from Tsukune and place him on the stone slab. Up above, a large class window is looking down on the room as if they are in a surgical room. It isn't until then that he sees his friends, along with a few mysterious figures, peering down at them through that window.

"Now why don't you join your friends up in the booth and observe some magic."

Tsukune just looks back and forth between his friends, Michael and Mikogami as some of the doctors and nurses 'escort' him up to the booth.

'_What's going on here? What's going to happen to Michael? What kind of monster is he turning into? Will the monster part completely consume him and devour the Michael that we all know? Whatever you're planning, Mikogami, I will get to the bottom of it; one way or another.'_

As Tsukune enters the room with his friends, they just turn to him with worried looks on their faces. However, Mizore and Gin simply glance at him briefly before returning their attention to the room below.

"Is Michael going to be alright?"

"What happened to him?"

"What's going on?"

"Why does the Director have this hidden chamber in the depths of the school?"

"What are they doing to Michael?"

Tsukune gets bombarded by all sorts of questions, but all he does in stare at Mizore and Gin as they keep watching below. He then averts his eyes to the scene below as his newest friend starts being hooked up to all sorts of machines and gets strapped down to the slab.

'_Did they know about this too? Is this why they were both called home by their parents? Just what do they know about Michael and what he's going through?'_

Tsukune is then quickly seated next to his friends as they all look below and await the fate of their friend. The large lights dim down some and are all pointed to Michael. The Director nods to a doctor who flips some switches, which cause some of the machines to start and buzz. Some of the markings on the slab start to glow and some start to pulse.

"What's happeneing?" Moka asks anyone with the answer.

"The lit up markings tell which type of monster energy is within his body and the pulsing ones tell what class he is. But something isn't right."

"Ruby?! When did you get here?!" Tsukune and the others all turn around at the same time and yell the question in unison.

"It's a long story, but all I know is that there are too many lights lit up. If everything is working properly, only a few of them should be glowing and the same goes for the pulsing ones. Normally, for a B-class monster for example, 4 lights would be pulsing. But there are more than 10 pulsing."

"What does that mean?" Kurumu asks.

"It means that there is so much monster energy within Michael, that it's throwing off the instruments and they can't get a proper reading on his class. Also, there are more than 3 different symbols glowing. Each one symbol represents a different type of monster energy. In short, there are more than 3 different types of monster energies within his body."


End file.
